This disclosure relates to media playing from a docked handheld media device.
To listen to music from a handheld media device (such as the iPod made by Apple Computer, Inc., of Cupertino, Calif.) at home, at work, or while recharging the player, a person may connect the player to a docking station (such as the SoundDock® made by Bose Corporation of Framingham, Mass.), which contains an amplifier and loudspeakers.